ptu_kymorafandomcom-20200215-history
Ryhoki Tanano
Ryhoki is a 17 year old with very long black hair. Quite excessivly long, in fact. He's a trained medic. Personality Ryhoki Tanano is very very impatient; which is not to say he will just rush into things. Instead he simply cannot stand spending large lengths of time being idle. He will leave conversations when he's acquired the information he needs, be rude to people who impeed him, and generally will try to keep things moving. Ryhoki tries to be very logical at all times. He's not of course, but he tries. Sometimes this manifests as him being quite controlling when he determines that there is an optimal solution and he doubts that others will see what he sees. He's very judgemental. Within a half hour of entering a room, he's calculated who he would tend to first if everyone were to simaltaniously get shot by a crossbow bolt to the kidney. He does not consider this to be odd behaviour, but he does conceal it simply because he suspects people might get upset at him if they were to hear the order. History Even after taking bedside manner 101 four seperate times, Ryhoki could not wrap his mind around being nice to people until making the connection that he could, in theory, run into them again and need to have not tarnished their feelings of him. He was still having trouble conjuring a smile for dieing patients... Hence why he has been unable to find an establishment to take him in as a full time nurse. The only situation where patients might tolerate his grim personality is when they're far enough from a hospital that they have no reason to expect a medically trained person and their only other avenue is death. Relationships Petra - Probably one of the few characters Ryhoki would willingly assosiate with in a non-adventurey situation. Being that she's also intelectually inclined, Ryhoki values her input quite highly when she speaks up. He has a compulsion to keep her safe, but isn't really sure how he feels about having to slow down to not tucker out her little legs. Ollie - Moderately distrustful, not due to malcontent so much as due to percieved incompetance. Ryhoki is not terribly annoyed by his antics, but will always be be worrying about his general affect on the situation at hand. He's even fine with being called Honey, other than the fact that such a name will cause others confusion, especially if they do not already know his name/relationship with Ollie. Myka - He's generaly okay with her. He's met the siblings of a few of his friends, and Myka is surpassingly tollerable to the point of appreciation. Melanie - School mate and long time friend. Images his hair is slightly longer than THIS.png|His hair is slightly longer?! haiirr.png Holidayss.png Tumblr n5sbkg65QZ1r98gt3o1 400.png Ollie is a GHOST.png Honey~.png TOGETHER~.png They are cutes.png Save me you dork.png Swappsssss clothes kinda.png Fight!.png Aaaaaaaaaa these nerds.png THIS IS ERICA's FAULT.png|YELLING tumblr_n5r25sjG301r98gt3o1_400.png|WERE SO SORRY Ryhowhy.png|Had to get it out of my head! Ryhohair.png|Ryhoki's actual hair length (braided) Category:Characters